Poison Ivy
by The Katty Doctor
Summary: What will go down when Hodgin's mother sends his younger sister to live with him in D.C. Set during Angela's pregnancy. Summary sucks please read!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer  
I don't own Bones. Like at all. I do own Ivy.

Jack Hodgins

"Hey... Angela?"  
"Yes? Jack, you got that 'I'm sorry, but I need to ask you something but its really bad' face on." Angie looked up from her tablet, She was working on some practice recon. "Looking at me in that face equals bad news." She sighed.

"Yeah, Can my sister come live with us for a few months?"

"What, oh , yeah, She sure can, I thought that you were going to drop a bomb on me." Angela stood, or tried to, seeing as her 5 month baby bump was constricted her movement. "Are you kidding?" I asked, "I did drop a bomb on you! My sister is a younger me! You barely stand me!"

"That is true, but, Hodgins, IF YOU HELPED ME OUT OF THIS DAMN CHAIR, I WOULD BE SO VERY HAPPY!" Angela yelled, clearly mad at me for not noticing that the entire time I was talking, she was still struggling to get out of the chair. "Okay, OKAY!" My voice got louder as she grabbed the edge of my lab coat, hoisting herself up.

**4 weeks later**  
"HODGINS!" I yelled, for this was the first time i had met any of Jack's family. "I love you." I got a response, "Whatever i did, I'm sorry!"

"Isn't today the day your sister's coming?"

"SHIT!" I heard foot steps, Jack running around the corner."We need to set up the guest room!"

"You do it, I'm sitting!" I heard my husband running around, getting sheets and duvets. There was a small knock on the door. "Babe, Can you get that?"

"If I can, honey."

After a few minutes of trying, I got my ass out of that chair. I waddled to the door, opening the house door,

I front of me was a 14 year old girl with Dark brown hair, green eyes, square glasses, and a spray of dots across her nose. She was in a white t-shirt, with sleeves down to the elbows. The green camo shorts went down the the middle of her thighs. A blue skull hung around her neck, the skull was made by hand. Her twine bracelets had small stones woven in them.

"Hey, Ivy!"

"Sup, Bro!" She said, hugging him tightly. When she released him, Ivy turned and held out her hand to me. "Hey, you must be my Sister-in-law." She shook my hand. "Do you mind?" Ivy asked, gesturing toward my Hindenberg of a body. "No, go ahead."

She put a small hand to my baby bump, then exclaimed "Awww, your baby kicked, Jack, Feel!"

A/N  
Sup' dudes. I feel like crap, seeing that this was written on the day i was ill. This will be a many chaptered kick. Watching Bones now, the ones with Vince still alive, :'(. I ship Hogela. To death. Angie's birth scene is me favorite ever! So, i'm sick with Bones and calpis to keep me sustained. Please review and follow and favorite.  
Love,  
The Katty Doctor.


	2. MINI HODGINS!

Disclaimer,  
ME NO F-ING OWN! KAPISH!

Jack

"So, In your last email, you said you got married!" Ivy said, while she and I carried her bags to the guest room, "In a jail, Jack, want to explain that?" As we got to the room, she gave me the Look. No, this isn't like any other look, It's the look she got from our mother. "I'm PISSED, Jack, I wanted to be there. Your first wedding, my teacher wouldn't let me go."  
"Why not, hmm?"

"Because I was doodling in class." I gave her a "really" Look.

"What? St. Vernica is a hard core boarding school."

I believed her, I went to St. Vernica's sister school, that was a hard core school too. "So, care to explain why you got expelled?" i inquired. Angela waddled into the room, sitting on the bed. "Yeah, Jack never really explained why you were coming to live with us."

"I got expelled because I punched Blaire Seraphina in the face." Ivy stated plainly. Angela made a face, "Blaire Seraphina sounds like a bitch.". Ivy nodded, "Trust me she was, a grade A one."

"Care to explain why?" I sighed, knowing that this was the 5th time she had gotten expelled from a high class school. "She had the one computer in our dorm room, I hate sharing one, And she hacked into my email account, read Jack's private emails that he sent to me." She nodded to me, "And she said the fact that you work with dead bodies, bugs, and mold, and got married in a jail, meant that you were a creepy dude, who probably forced Angela to marry you or that she only married because of money."

Angela rubbed her bump, as if our baby could hear her. "Then i called her a 'money-wanting gold digger with a slut for a mother' and she bitch slapped me, and i punched her."

"Wait that doesn't make sense, she started it." Angela said, "She insulted your family, and slapped you." I nodded, agreeing with my wife. "I know, but her family owns like, half of St. Vernica's so she gets a free pass." Ivy said sighing.

Next Day  
Angela

"Hey, Cam, do you mind if my sister comes to work today?" I heard my husband asked Cam on the phone. " Because, I don't feel comfortable with leaving her in the house alone."

"Awww, Jack, I feel trusted." Ivy walked into the living room with a cup of coffee. "Tell Cam that I can watch her." I said. "Well, i feel like a five-year-old, how 'bout you guys?" Ivy mused.

"Angela says she can watch her." He said into his phone, "Plus, she knows about bugs and slime as much as I do, so if possible, maybe she could help." He paused. "Yes, she won't touch anything unless she's asked to."

"You seem a little young to be drinking coffee, Ivy." I said, noticing she drained the cup. "Well, its what i got by on at school, i was awake at night so i could work on dissecting." Ivy said, "They let me use the lab, I had the key and everything. i was the top science student in St. Vernica's. So, i was the nerd."

"Well, squirt, Your coming to work with us today." Hodgins said. "Okay, I'll get dressed." Ivy got up, quickly. When she returned, Ivy was wearing a green dress that went down to her knees, her skull and her bracelets. She tied her black converse on her feet, then stood up and announced that she was ready.

They drive to the lab was loud, seeing how Hodgins and Ivy were having a very heated convo about bugs. Blow fly maggots to be exact. Gross.

We walked into the lab, Ivy fawning over how big it was. "Dude, the place where you work is awesome!" She loved it, Every bone. I hoped that she wouldn't like the gory, gross, blood filled corpses that Cam was working on. But she did. She was a mini Hodgins.

A/N

Hey guys, This chapter sucked ass! I hope you guys liked it. I felt very scared that you wouldn't im still very sick! i have the flu! THANK F-ING LORD IN HEAVEN! THE KATTY DOCTOR IS NOT AMUSED! Any way, please review and follow, favorite, all that crap!

Love,  
The Katty Doctor.


End file.
